Dauntless Games
by DivergentCrazzy
Summary: Any game you want played they will play it starts slow will get better. Fourxtris tiny bit AlxTris ChristinaxWill UriahxMarlene ZekexShauna Hats summary first fan fic more to come kissy kissy DCH 3
1. Chapter 1

**Tris Pov**

I am roughly shaken awake by a very excited looking Christina.

"It's time!'' she basically screams into my ear.

"Time for what,'' I probably look really tired.

"Games at Zekes,'' she says to me as if I've never heard such a thing, '' let's go to the lingerie store.'' My jaw practically slammed into the floor.

"Why… do we need bras'' I ask shakily.

"In Zekes truth or dare… if you refuse the dare or truth you have to take off an article of clothing off. You want to look super smexy for the boy's right,'' she raises an eyebrow on the last sentence. I nod. She gives me an ear to ear grin. We slowly walk into the store.

"Shit'' I say as Christina drags me in.

"What," she asks eagerly.

"The boys were watching us walk in," I mumble ashamed

^o^^o^^o^^o^^o^^o^LINEBREAK^3^^3^^3^^3^^3^^3^^3^^3^^3^^3^^3^^3^^3^^3^^3^^3^^3^^3^^3^

One hour and three pairs of underwear later were at the party. My stomach knotting and we are just standing at the door waiting for Uriah or Zeke to answer. After like two milliseconds Zeke smiles and lets us in.

"Who wants to start th-"Zeke tries to finish but …

"I will" Four yells. My heart leaps he is biggest crush yet I think he doesn't even notice me.

"Tris, truth or dare," every head turns to me. Al, Christina, Will, Zeke, Shauna, Lynn, Uriah, Marlene, and of course Fours already staring eyes.

"Dare," I am Duantless not afraid

"I dare you to confess your true love to Eric," Four says smirking. Shit!

"Who's coming," I stand up ready to do this.

"I will it's my dare of course" Four says smiling. Double Shit.

"I will to," Al says standing.

""""""""""DONTMINDMEIAMAPAGEBREAK"""""""""""

Three minutes later were at Eric's office. Four and Al stand outside and look through the window in the door. I creep towards Eric and say "hi" I sit in his lap.

"Uhh hello Tris," he tries to sound seductive but it sounds more like a creep.

"I just wanted to let you know I love you and, want to have your babies. Bye now "I wave and crawl off his lap.  
"Tris you're so hot," he says running up to me and shoving his tongue down my throat, "I can ignore your childlike body. My fists start pounding the door. Its opens behind me and two strong arms catch me safely. I sigh heavily.

"He was trying to get his tongue to China through you," Four smirks at his own joke.

"Belch, I need to puke," I say scrubbing my tongue with my shirt.

-—-^_~-

**AN this has been a thought of mine for super long here it is t or d dauntless style. It's still a work in progress just thought it would be fun to upload a short 'first chap'. Critize me chastise me for anything tell me you love it ask me questions I will answer anything over here I love any help or support I can get as always stay cool;)**

**DCH^3^**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N OMG Thank You Guys So Much sorry I havent Updated So heres Why I Started this On my Brand New Surface Tab And It was So perfect But of course the next Day I drop a Cermic Sheep on It and it shatters so i am typing this on my moms computer I know I screwed it up and HAD ZEKE LYNN AND I WAS LIKE OHHH SHITTT This Is Before Tris Loves Four thanks To my revewiers**  
**Dauntless Flames: Thanks I compeletly Blanked that **  
**Sacrelet: HEhe **  
**love4myth: I Tried to do my best**  
**Four six tobias tris: Yess **  
**anyways here we go DHC^3^**

Tris Pov  
I walk back still scraping my tounge.  
I brust in through the door and shout, "REVENGE!"  
"Al, Truth Or Dare", I ask with a straight face.  
"Dddddare I think?" he says like a question.  
"Sit on Four's lap for the rest of the game," I smirk.  
"HELL NO! He will crush me," Four protests.  
"Not your dare," Al snaps back. Al crawls across the floor into fours lap.  
"Christina, Truth or dare," He questions.  
"Truth" Christina looks ready for anything.  
"PANSYCAKE" Uriah sings.  
"Who do you want to ask out," Christina's ready face drops and turns into a embarssed one.  
"Will," she whispers to the floor.  
"WHAT," Zeke shouts.  
"WILL," She screams. We all laugh hysteriacly.  
"Zeke, Truth or dare," Zeke fist pumps at his name.  
"Dare" Zeke practically sings.  
"Ask Out Tris," my heart drops I want Four not Zeke. i turn my head to death glare at Christina. When I turn my head I see Four his guard down showing jealousy. I look at him agin but his face is back to blank. WHAT? Four dosent like you I remind my self. Zeke Wips off his shirt.  
"Thank God," I say loudly.  
"Marlene, truth or dare,"  
"Dare duhh," Marlene says like everyone should know that.  
" I Dare you to go get a tatoo on your butt," Zeke smiles at his dare.  
"No Problameo," Zeke and her run out.  
"Messy Twister time," Uriah Shouts.  
"Ummm not to be a party pooper or anything but how do you play?" I ask unsure in Abnegation games were selfish.  
TimeSKip  
Uriah explains and I am ready. Christina is caller "Left foot red," She calls  
"Right Foot Green." Uriah is out so is Shauna.  
"Right Hand Green." With that Four is out me and Al I am on top of Al. I fall Al crashing with me. I now am spralwed on his chest gigleing hysterically.  
"Cheater," Al says laughing.  
"Acuser," I smile he smiles.  
FOURS POV  
Its Tris, Al , and me left in twister. I fall over. I watch as Tris falls on Al bringing him down with her. Now they're both on the ground laughing.  
"Cheater," Al Chuckles out.  
"Acuser," Tris smiles Al smiles back. Why did I ever think Tris and I could be a couple. Al is her age. Right then Zeke walks in chuckling. Marlene laughs to.  
"Can we see," Uriah whines. I know he just wants to see her butt.  
"Nope," She pops the 'p'.  
"Uriah, Truth or dare," Marlene questions.  
"DARE I aint no Pansycake," Uriah is ready.  
"7 Minutes with Tris," that jealous feeling courses through me.  
"Kay," He grabs my Tris' hand. They skip into the closet. We press our ears to the door and hear moaning. I fell so PISSED. Calm Tobias Calm.  
TRIS POV  
Uriah grabs my hand and we skip into the closet. He fakes a moan. We know their ears are pressed to the door. "OH Uriah," I respond.  
The door flings open to a angry Marlene. We laugh so hard I cant brethe.

**A/N Whatd Ya think Good Medioker Horrid Please stop my ears are bleeding or all the above. COMMENT PM ME I AM God Afuly Bored. DO you guy want a problem or Fluff to start Or another couple or End It all. ANy who LOve YA**  
**DHC^3^**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Alright guys here's the plan I have seen this in another story and was like OMG I need that So every chapter there will be song lyrics and if you guess it I give you a shout out on my profile :0. Would that be cool? Any who review's:**

**LilyDivergentPotterHead: Thanks for the Support.**

**Guest: Yeah Uh He's trying to hide his liking so he just stood there.**

Tris POV

We laugh at their dumb looking faces. Marlene looks pissed Four looks kind of jealous but he quickly looks away, Christina looks confused, Will wolf whistles and says "Good job bro!"

Zeke hits me on the back and says "Thought you always liked someone else."

Shauna's jaw hits the floor. Uriah and I laugh our asses off.

"We're not together. You're so stupid. We faked it," I laugh out. Wow I've been laughing a lot I wonder why.

"Okay Okay," Zeke shouts calming us down.

"Al, truth or dare," Uriah wiggles his eyebrows.

"Dare," Al says.

"I dare you to switch places with Tris," Uriah winks at Four and I wonder why.

"YES!" Al chants. He skips towards me.

Fours POV

Thank god for Uriah's dare. He winks at me knowing that bastard named Zeke probably told him either way I get a beautiful Tris in my lap. She sits down sideways like bridal style.

"Truth or dare, Shauna?" Al says.

"Dare," She states picking her nails.

"Twerk in the pit."

"Okay" she gets up, "who's coming."

Al stands "My dare."

"That's all," she states.

Christina throws Al her phone, "You need this."

PAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGEEEEEEEEEE BREAK

"Sigh No More I have a game. We will play spin the bottle. But you must lick whip cream off the persons stomach instead of kissing," Uriah states.

"Okay!" We all agree.

"Let's go!" Marlene shouts.

I guess I have to go first I take the empty beer bottle and think about Tris the bottle slowly spins to the left. It lands on guess who. Yeah of course Zeke.

"Ohhh," Zeke says in a fangirl voice. Tris puts a thick coat on to Zeke's stomach.

"Ewww theirs so much hair," Christina shouts. I slowly bow my head and stick out my tongue pretending its Tris . TRIS TRIS why can't this be you.

Tris POV

I watch disgusted as Four licks up all the white puffy clouds on Zeke.

"Alright, Chris spin the bottle," Four says. She spins it clockwise and it lands on Will. They both look pleased when she's done she looks straight to me.

" Spin the bottle Tris."

I give it a hard turn and plead for it not to be a girl. It lands on Uriah. Of course why wouldn't it. Christina puts a huge extra coat on it I sigh she's trying to hook me up with him.

Four Pov

Should I really be this jealous of Uriah I mean seriously she's two years younger than me. _But she's hot._

Stupid voice in my head. _GO AWAY. _I mentally yell at it.

"Will spin the bottle," Tris states.

A**/N I don't think that lyric was too hard. But anyways sorry this is so late my friend finished Aligent so we had a crying party and watched a lot of Supernatural and Doctor Who. SO Yeah Oh and I am so so so pissed at this girl named Lela because she said Tobias's name (Tobehus) I was like oh hell na girl. Idk How do you say it. SO yeah lyric guess it this was just a short filler chap next will be 1000 words pinky swear. You guys are so sweet .**

**Later DHC^3^**


End file.
